


....and then they shared a hotel room

by Lake_Toya



Series: Post-nationals [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: “So, uh.”Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the Nekoma boy’s volleyball team was very not articulate at the moment. It was quite late in the evening, and he had managed to convince Tsukishima to come up to his hotel room.This fic can be read as a sequel to "Strawberry shake and two chicken nuggets"
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Post-nationals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643419
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	....and then they shared a hotel room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukkiNoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/gifts).



“So, uh.” 

Kuroo Tetsurou, captain of the Nekoma boy’s volleyball team was very not articulate at the moment. It was quite late in the evening, and he had managed to convince Tsukishima to come up to his (well, his and Kenma’s but Kenma was keeping his shrimpy Karasuno friend company) hotel room.

Tsukishima raised a brow at Tetsurou’s attempt at conversation.

“Uh. So.”

Tsukishima’s brow rose higher, and the blonde gave out a sigh, “It’s fine Kuroo-san. You don’t have to make such a valiant effort at conversation. We’re both tired.”

“Yeah, okay, Tsukki.” Kuroo nodded as he climbed onto his bed, sitting cross-legged on top of the covers. He patted the space next to him, indicating that Tsukishima should sit. The blonde did.

“So, any plans for your break this spring?”

“Not really. I haven’t heard my family planning anything.”

“Want to hang out in Tokyo? I can ask if you can stay a night or two at my house.” Kuroo looked at Tsukishima hopefully.

“You do know how much tickets cost, right?” 

“Hmm… seishun ticket?” 

“Still expensive, Kuroo-san. Plus it’d be a pain to be limited to normal trains and not the shinkansen.” Tsukishima replied.

“Hmm… what if I went to Miyagi?”

“What the heck…? What would you do, and are you assuming I would be able to ask my parents to let you stay?” 

“You… won’t let me stay with you?” Kuroo whined slightly.

“I. Maybe. I’d have to ask.” Tsukishima answered, a bit doubtfully. Pausing, he continued, “I’ll see. I’ll have to see. Maybe I can ask my brother to take me to Tokyo.”

“Awesome! And Tsukki has a brother?”

“Yeah, older. Goes to college. Also plays volleyball, but more for fun.” 

“Is he as tall as you?” Kuroo asked, curious.

“No… I’m taller.”

“I see.”

The conversation had come to a natural end, they once again fell into silence.

Fighting down a yawn, Tsukishima voiced, “Why are you so insistent on meeting during the spring break anyway, Kuroo-san?”

“Hmm.” Kuroo looked outside the hotel room window for a bit, trying to figure out the answer to the question himself. Why did he want to meet with Tsukki so badly? “Well, I guess I want to keep in touch.”

Tsukishima made to protest, but before he could speak, Kuroo spoke again, “And before you say that it’s easier to just text… I guess, I mean, texting and calling is fine, but I also kind of want to spend time with you in person? Like, we met because of volleyball, but I want to be friends outside of just volleyball too?”

For a few moments Tsukishima did not reply. The blonde looked a little bit surprised, but also thoughtful. “I’m surprised, Kuroo-san. Most people would think it’s too much effort to become friends with me.”

“Tsukki!” Kuro exclaimed, but Tsukishima cut him off.

“Kuroo-san. I’m not the most expressive person, and I tend to be blunt….and I don’t make friends easily.” The blonde explained.

“I got you to come out for McDonalds, didn’t I? And you’re here now. Maybe that’s a sign you’re willing to try.” Kuroo smiled, satisfied that he poked into Tsukishima’s argument.

“I suppose you’re right, Kuroo-san.” 

Tsukishima looked kind of endearing at the moment. Figuring the blonde out and getting him to open up was something Kuroo felt a need to do. Why, Kuroo wasn’t sure himself yet, but he liked Tsukishima, and that was enough to warrant an effort.

A soft buzzing cut through the brief silence. Kuroo quickly realized it was his phone notification, so he reached for where he haphazardly left his phone on the bedside table.

“Oh!” A small surprised sound came from the Nekoma captain.

“What is it, Kuroo-san?” Tsukishima asked, seeing the older boy had furrowed his brow.

“Ah. Not anything crazy, I guess I just didn’t realize the time. It’s 11pm, and Kenma just texted saying he’s staying over at the inn you crows are at because it’s getting late. And also, that it’s raining pretty hard outside.” Kuroo replied, partly concerned about Tsukishima.

The blonde rose from where he sat on the bed to peer out the window and made a short annoyed sound when he saw the rain outside. “I didn’t bring an umbrella.”

“Stay? It’s really late anyway. Tell your freckled friend you’re just here and go back in the morning? Hopefully it’ll stop raining by then.” Kuroo offered.

Tsukishima turned around, “I suppose… I guess. All my things are in my room though.”

“It’s a hotel Tsukki, there’s a toothbrush or whatever else you need in the bathroom.”

“Where am I going to sleep?”

“Well… Kenma’s not coming back tonight, so…” Kuroo pointed at the bed next to his.

“It feels weird to take Kozume-san’s bed.”

Kuroo blinked. For a brief moment, he had the urge to make a joke that Tsukishima could sleep with him instead. Except he quickly stomped that idea out because something about that seemed tempting.

“Want to share my bed instead?” Kuroo mentally berated himself as soon as the words left his mouth. Didn’t he just tell himself that he wouldn’t go there?

“I’ll take Kozume-san’s bed.” Tsukishima quickly replied, but gave a soft chuckle, “It’d be hard to fit the both of us on a single bed.”

The blonde made his way to the hotel bathroom, but just as he was going to close the door, he peered out at Kuroo, who was still sitting on the bed, “Unless that was a proposition, Kuroo-san.”

“No! No! It wasn’t! Oh my god, Tsukki!” 

But Kuroo knew he was blushing, and he knew Tsukishima could tell he was blushing.

“I was joking, but that was such an emphatic denial, Kuroo-san.”

“Ugggghh!” Kuroo rubbed his face with his hands. At that he got up to join Tsukishima in the bathroom, intent on teasing the blonde back.

After all, if innuendo was fair game, then he’d give as good as he got.

***

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday TsukkiNoNeko!


End file.
